


Campaign One - The Steadfast Blizzard

by CloudDragon



Series: My Stories of Wildermyth [1]
Category: Wildermyth (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, I will add more tags for characters and stuff as I go along, The character death happens later but does happen, Typical Dungeons and dragons level violence, because this is a game where almost every char is an oc, what do you do when every character is an oc btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Alright, so I’m sure that if any of you looked this up on purpose, you probably know what Wildermyth is.But for those of you who just clicked “Browse” and were wondering what this is, Let me explain:Wildermyth is a character-based sort of Dungeons-and-dragons-like video game, where you can create your own campaigns and watch wonderful stories unfold before you.This is the journey of my Wildermyth group, The Steadfast Blizzard (They all know it’s a dumb name, and laugh about it a lot, but it’s grown on them and on me over the in-game years.).May your own quests be fruitful, travelers. And let us begin.
Relationships: Maksin (OC)/Leeth Truffle (OC)
Series: My Stories of Wildermyth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562506





	1. A Town Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> Also by the way, "Hi, these marks around this are used for talking!" and 'these marks are used for thought, since while they aren't my preferred method (That being italics) this thing doesn't really seem to like me using italics very much and isn't counting the characters so I'm not going to.'

A young woman - about twenty-four if I recall - stepped through the forest, deep in thought.  
Her thoughts were very poetic, which was unusual for young Maksin, which was her name. Someone in her home town had said something about leaving a legacy and wondering about what sort of mark each and every one of them would make on the world, and it had stirred something deep within her.

She stepped out onto the forest border, the crisp and old leaves at the edge of the forest crackling as she stepped over them. She gazed out at the hills beyond, where she knew her friend Leeth lived. She couldn’t wait to see her again.

'Hang on, is that…' Maksin’s eyes drifted towards the small town where Leeth lived, and widened. 'Fire?!' She thought, as she raced down the hill, leaping over the stream at the bottom that truly separated the forest from the town where Leeth Truffle, her best friend and possibly, in the future at least, something more resided.

'You’d best be okay, Leeth…' She thought to herself as she entered the burning town, jogging purposefully through it towards Leeth’s house.

Maksin let out a small breath of relief as she saw that Leeth’s house was unharmed, and raced towards the door where her friend let her in.

“Maksin! You came!” Leeth exclaimed, Shutting the door quickly behind her friend.

“Of course I did.” Maksin said. “I’m so glad you’re okay. What’s even going on?”

Leeth shrugged slightly. “That’s what I’ve been asking myself.” She said, walking a little way towards the back of her house. “These weird monsters came and set the whole place ablaze; There’s still one in my backyard, too. We should be ready to take it out, so grab something and come over to the door with me.”

Maksin nodded, grabbing a pitchfork that Leeth had had leaning against one of the walls - you never know when you’re gonna need to start a rebellion or something, she remembered Leeth saying once - and trotted over to join her friend by the back door.

“Alright, on the count of three, I’m going to open this door and we’re both going to go fight that thing, alright?” Leeth - who had grabbed a bow and arrow that Maksin remembered she had had for several years at this point - said, and Maksin nodded. “Alright. One, two, three!” Leeth shouted, opening the door abruptly as she and her friend charged into the open.

The beast turned towards the two, its blank, butter-yellow eyes momentarily freezing the two with the rage in its horrific gaze. A mass of tangled roots - or had, once upon a time, those been antlers? - rose from its head, twisting and intertwining in a thick, wood-like shield as blue lights flashed along its brown-furred flanks and what remained of its hooves turned in their direction as the creature prepared to charge, opening its mouth to reveal horribly sharp fangs protruding from its lower jaw as it screamed in agony and raced towards the duo, its frantic call finally shocking them out of their staring.

“GARRUU!” It screamed as it charged, Leeth and Maksin just barely getting out of the way of its antlers and its razor-sharp hooves as it ran.

“What even is this thing?” Maksin asked as the beast started to turn towards her again, holding her pitchfork at the ready.

“I don’t know, I don’t care, all I know is that we’ve got to kill it before it kills us.” Leeth replied, preparing an arrow and aiming her weapon.

Maksin nodded, and watched and waited as the beast slowly stumbled backwards towards them, its eyes full of malice and evil the likes of which she doubted many human eyes had ever seen before and which she knew that none could ever dream to copy, though she hoped no one would ever try.

The beast bellowed again, its unnatural call echoing across the town as it began to charge for Leeth, barbed hooves flailing wildly beneath it.

“Look out!” Maksin shouted, But Leeth had it handled, dodging to the right at exactly the correct moment and firing, her arrow hitting well and true on the creature’s flank.

“Will that kill it?” Maksin asked, slowly walking over to Leeth with her pitchfork still at the ready if it was needed, as the creature twitched and slowed down, its footsteps stumbling.

“I don’t know, but we’d best hope you’re good with that pitchfork, just in case. I have more arrows but I don’t know if I can really retrieve them from that thing.” Leeth said, and Maksin nodded, stepping forward slowly.

The beast shook slightly, its fur near the arrow wound slowly being soaked by a glowing blue substance, but still it turned, and still malice gleamed in its eyes. It tried to charge once more, staggering as it ran, before Maksin ran it through with her pitchfork.

“You think it’s dead now?” Maksin asked, and Leeth nodded as the last of its glowing blue markings faded and the rage that had fueled it dissipated.

“I don’t think that it’s been truly “alive” for a little while now.” Leeth said bitterly, pulling her arrow out of the wound, which came surprisingly easily.

Maksin shuddered. They sat in silence for a moment, letting the dead beast drop to the ground. “What do you think that thing was?” She asked, turning to Leeth.

Leeth shrugged. “A deer, most likely. At least once upon a time.” She said, and the two continued to stare at the misshapen beast.

They stood in silence for a moment before Maksin’s thoughts went elsewhere. “Pamoth!” She exclaimed, turning to Leeth. “Where is he, up in his tower do you think? We have to make sure he’s okay.”

Leeth nodded. “You’re right. We should probably gather some supplies and start heading that way, then, in case he needs help.” She said. 

Maksin nodded, and they collected their things and set off up the hills and through the forest to rescue their friend.


	2. Wildermyth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Pamoth's been doing while all this has been going down.

The night before Leeth and Maksin arrived at Pamoth’s favorite tower…

The tower were Pamoth was during all of this was a place he had often run off to as a child, to explore its halls and read the myriad of books it had located within it.  
He knew its rooms and floors well.  
...Well enough to survive being chased through them. But they were still a bit dusty.

“So now I wait, I guess.” Pamoth said to himself. ‘At least until those beasts break through.’  
He turned towards the door of the room. He knew he would likely not stand very long in a fight against the monster, but that he wouldn’t go down without one.

Pamoth could hear the creature on the other side of the wall that separated him from them. How long had it been? He had just come up to the tower as he normally did, to stay for a week or so and read some books. He hadn’t expected this.

The tower was an heirloom of people long gone; The legends behind it, though undoubtedly numerous, had been long since lost to time. That was part of what Pamoth loved so much about it; Very few people even knew where it was anymore. It was his own place that he could visit any time he wanted some peace and quiet, and there were endless mysteries to ponder and uncover.

But even with his searching and searching again for the mysteries of the tower, there were still many things that had been left overlooked. 

It was today that he had finally found one of them; A small green book, hidden amongst the others and tucked into a small, dusty bookshelf.

‘Why haven’t I seen this one before?’ Pamoth wondered, walking over and kneeling down to grab the book. He took it swiftly from the shelf, surprised at how much heavier it was then it looked. ‘Wildermyth, Huh?’ He thought to himself as he turned the first page and began to read. The book was full of ancient stories, ones long forgotten by common folk and the most careful scholar alike.

‘Crow coin-claw and the benstrum fox…’ A story about a shy crow and a fox who did him a “favor” by trapping his soul in a coin and sending him all across the world forever.

He continued to read, story after story. He knew they were nonsense, but something within him stirred and told him to keep going.

He reached the final tall tale, and found that at the end of the book, a few blank pages remained. ‘There’s room in here for another story.’ He thought to himself. He looked around. It was cold, and he was stuck in the room, but he knew deep inside that this was the beginning. He turned to the book, whipped out an old pen, and began to write, though he wasn’t exactly sure why, his fingers just seemed to move before his mind could. 

‘Here… In our Yondering Country…’ Pamoth wrote. ‘Something in the woods is very strange. From the shadowy fringes of the lands we claim as our own... ‘ He continued to write, his pen scraping quickly but neatly over the paper’s surface. ‘...To the huddled homes of families, close in hope and kinship… Fear has begun to pool and fester, drowning good sense.’ He continued to write, becoming surer of himself with every word, every letter.

‘...In the wild black woods where birds once belled… A hateful silence churns.’ He put down the pen as a sudden pain throbbed in his head, then subsided. For a moment, his mind was blank.

The Story that Pamoth had written lay before him in golden glowing ink, and more empty pages had seem to have sprung up behind it.

‘Why do I feel…’ Pamoth thought to himself. ‘Powerful?’

His body moved before his mind could, and he stepped across the room, grabbing an old wooden staff. How he knew it would work? That was something he didn’t know and never truly would. But it did, and it was time to take his new magic - for he knew deep inside him that that was what this feeling was - for a test drive.

He exited the small room, though he didn’t go into the one where the beast lurked, instead going into a different room off to the left, where there was still a wall in between him and the beast. He didn’t know how he knew how to do it, but he felt his magic go to a bookshelf he knew to be on the other side. A brief moment later, he heard a loud “BANG!” as the bookshelf shattered into thousands of splinters, and then, silence. He waited a moment more to be sure it was true, but he could sense it. The beast was dead.

Pamoth stepped out of the tower, still in a daze. Did he really just do that? He knew he did. He could feel the magic, deep and powerful, coursing through his veins. Just how much more could he do with this newly found power?

“Pamoth, you’re alright!” Leeth said, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Leeth, Maksin, you showed up!” Pamoth exclaimed.

Maksin nodded, pointing to the town. “The place was burning, and we figured coming and trying to find you would be the best plan.”

“The town’s burning?! How?” Pamoth exclaimed.

They were interrupted by a “GARRRU!” Coming from a couple of stories up in the tower. Pamoth turned back to his friends. “I’ve been a bit busy myself too, actually. Have any of you seen any of those..” He searched for the right word, but Leeth beat him to it.

“Monsters? Sure, we have.” She said with a smirk, catching Maksin’s eye as the other woman finished her sentence. “We slay monsters.”

Pamoth stared at them with confusion, then shrugged. “Well I just found out I can do magic, so that’s sort of a lot of responsibility.” He said. 

“Alright, Monster slayers.” Maksin said. “You want to come finish taking this tower?”

“That sounds like a good start.” Leeth agreed, and Pamoth nodded.

“Alright then! Does anyone have a plan?” Maksin said. “Because I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I'm the first person to make Wildermyth stories on here, though I guess it is a really new game. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love this little trio of goofballs, they're all snarky little potatoes with no leadership skills and they're best buds and a delight to watch and to write, so I'm hoping to continue this soon. Expect like, a chapter a day at least and also some pretty not-small time skips because there were quite a few hours of gameplay here and I don't remember the details of every single battle. As in like, I only remember like three clear enough to write them. But I'll do my best!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed reading this first little bit of story, and I hope the few people who see this will stick around for more or maybe even check the game out for themselves! Also, in future chapters I might start including little snippets of backstory of certain characters in notes at the beginning, character’s histories and such. Wildermyth is also a really interesting game so I recommend checking it out! It’s brought more joy to me in six hours than many other games have over two hundred, so I strongly recommend it.


End file.
